


Desperation

by Scourgelover



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aft Port Sex, Barbed Penis, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Rough Tongue, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgelover/pseuds/Scourgelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In frustration and desperation, Galvatron uses Scourge for the first time to satisfy his urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Galvatron was annoyed. He was in his quarters, and his spike was stuck in a raging erection. However, his normal outlet for such feelings was not available. Cyclonus was out, presumably on patrol.

So then, what to do? Who to substitute. Well, there was always the other Lieutenant, Scourge. Galvatron had been curious as to how a Sweep would take his rod.

"Scourge, come to my quarters," he announced over the commlink.

The Sweep heard the summons and raised an optic brow. Galvatron's quarters? What on Cybertron for? He nonetheless obeyed, knowing that to delay or fail to appear would be to incur Galvatron's wrath. He went to the door of the quarters and it slid open. He stepped inside, the door closing behind him and locking. He gazed over at his leader, who was sitting in a chair. To his surprise, Galvatron's interface was out, and he was clearly erect.

"Scourge, come here," Galvatron said suddenly. "I have something that needs...taking care of. If you do a good job...I will not damage you. Now get down on your hands and knees and start licking me."

Scourge almost hesitated. Galvatron wanted him to pleasure him orally? The huge, thick, long purple rod stood out straight. He ducked his head into Galvatron's groin, kneeling. He tentatively took a quick lick of the head of Galvatron's cyberpenis.

Galvatron shivered intensely. A rough sensation dragged over the rounded, mushroom-shaped head of his spike; something gave resistance as Scourge's tongue caressed the rim of the glans. Bolts of excitement shot through his rod. Scourge tentatively gave another lick. Galvatron shivered again.

Scourge gave broad swathing licks on the rod now, but Galvatron started to become annoyed. His interface was getting too sensitive to this new stimulation, so he grabbed Scourge by the back of the head and forced his mouth down as far as he could onto his throbbing interface.

Scourge gasped and nearly gagged as the thick rod was forced into his throat. He began sucking as best he could, and a good half of the Decepticon Leader's rod was still exposed. He cautiously rubbed it, being careful with his fingers. There was no telling what Galvatron would do if Scourge's claws accidentally scratched down there.

It took the better part of an hour, but finally Scourge's ministrations resulted in an orgasm and ejaculation for Galvatron. A rather unpleasant, slightly bitter gush of cybersemen filled Scourge's mouth. He wanted to pull away, but Galvatron's hand on his headcannon prevented him from doing so. He swallowed the semen grudgingly, knowing instinctively that Galvatron would be displeased if he did not. Galvatron let Scourge's head go and the Sweep rose. "I am happy to have been of service" Scourge began, hoping he was finished and could be on his way.

"You're not done," Galvatron said firmly. Scourge saw to his chagrin that Galvatron's erection had not diminished, in fact, it seemed harder than ever. "Bend over and open your port." Galvatron rose from his chair and roughly pushed Scourge headfirst into it. The Sweep grasped the seat with his talons, opening his port obediently with his aft in the air. Galvatron stepped forward and pushed the head of his penis into the aft port opening on the Sweep. There was some resistance, as Scourge's port wasn't that wide. "NYEARGH!" Galvatron growled, and grasping Scourge's hips, he forced his rod in suddenly in one fell stroke.

Scourge screamed out in pain. Galvatron's rod was huge, and much larger than his own penis, or that of one of his Sweeps. Unicron had designed his port specifically to be a perfect fit for another Sweep. He'd often invited a Sweep to mount him, and mount them in return, and had enjoyed it thoroughly. But this was not enjoyable at all, it was abjectly painful. Scourge whimpered as Galvatron began thrusting. Scourge was sure that an oil line had been ruptured, because there was soon some unexplained lubrication in his port, making the thrusts easier and quicker.

Galvatron came quickly, roaring and shivering violently in his release. The fluid filling his already sore port wasn't helping matters. He groaned in relief when the big rod pulled out with a popping sound. Surely now he was done.

But no, he wasn't. Galvatron grabbed him. "I've never seen your interface before. Show it to me."

Scourge reluctantly complied. He opened his interface panel and his soft, grey metallic sheath was exposed. Since he was not aroused, the wicked red rocket was still fully tucked away inside.

The sheath confounded Galvatron. He reached out to touch it, to see what would happen. The tapered, pointy, bright red phallus began peeking out, and Scourge moaned a little. The shape of it surprised the Decepticon Leader; it was so unlike his own. The Sweep's spike resembled lipstick, more than it resembled a penis. Galvatron slipped a finger into the sheath, to try to tease it out. Slowly Scourge's interface slipped out of hiding and was soon fully exposed. Galvatron's curiosity was piqued and he bent down to suck on the red popsicle. He tasted precum, and the natural thin lube that the bright red rod was bathed in which was secreted from within the sheath, and wrapped his tongue around the rod. Something odd was giving his tongue resistance, but Galvatron dismissed the very idea. He sucked forcefully for a few moments, then got up and looked at it. Apparently he thought it would get larger with stimulation, but it didn't, at least not much. Scourge's full length was impressive, but the girth was at least half of Galvatron's.

"It will have to do," Galvatron muttered presently, then crouched down, opening his own aft port. "Mount me," he ordered.

"But Galvatron, are you sure you want me to-" Scourge began, but Galvatron interrupted him. 

"DO AS I COMMAND!" Galvatron fumed. Scourge gingerly climbed over Galvatron. He instinctively grasped Galvatron's shoulder in his teeth. The positioning was awkward due to the cannon sight on Galvatron's back. However, Scourge's slick red rocket slid into Galvatron's port easily. Bracing himself, Scourge began thrusting rapidly.

Galvatron moaned, but then realized there was a scraping sensation in his port. At first it was arousing, but then it started to become annoying. Scourge came quickly, ejaculating after about 30 seconds of thrusting. And instinctively, Scourge dismounted quickly, roughly pulling his rod out of Galvatron's port.

Galvatron uttered a yell of anger and pain. Whatever it was on Scourge's rod, had scraped his port very painfully on withdrawal. He turned, backhanded Scourge, then jumped him, intending to take a closer look at Scourge's rod. He handled it roughly, and found that the strange, sandpaperlike texture he'd felt was in fact several rows of submicroscopic, sharp, backwards pointing spines. "ARGH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Galvatron demanded.

"But Galvatron, I _tried_ to warn you," Scourge replied.

Galvatron was livid. He charged up the cannon on his arm and fired. Scourge took the blast in the shoulder and part of a wing, screaming as he was wounded. His rod quickly retracted back into its sheath, closing his interface panel behind it.

"Now go get yourself repaired," Galvatron growled, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Scourge quickly complied, hoping that this meant the end of Galvatron using him as a substitute.


End file.
